The King's last move
by Qwertied
Summary: C.C. stared death in the face but she turned away because of Lelouch's promise. Too bad he completely forgot all about it. Takes place during/after the Zero Requiem


"_Lelouch...the price you must pay for using your geass on others…" _C.C. felt a tear trail down her face. She was in a church kneeling at the altar, praying, knowing what awaits Lelouch in the future. A fate he willingly accepts. She has seen death many times. As centuries passed by, she grew apathetic of the concept. People die, that's the ending of everyone's story, except hers of course. C.C accepted that fact long ago. Yet, she is crying over the soon to be deceased Lelouch.

She heard shouting and cheering outside, signaling the end of the "Zero Requiem".  
_"Congratulations Lelouch, your plan finished without any disruptions"_ The witch thought, tears still flowing. _"I should be happy right…everyone gets to live happily ever after in a new world"_

The church doors open. Jeremiah Gottwald, the faithful servant of the 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia walked in, carrying the emperor's dead body.

"You wanted to see him Mistress C.C.?" stated the man  
"I'm not your mistress anymore, your service to the emperor is over" C.C replied in her normally non caring tone, but there was a hint of sadness at this time around "can you put him next to me please"  
"As you wish…" Jeremiah walked up to the altar where C.C. was kneeling and put Lelouch down next to her.

"He looks so calm" C.C. stated while brushing the dead emperor's hair "a strange look for someone who is about to go down in history as a demon." Jeremiah said nothing.

More tears flowed down her face; she couldn't suppress it any longer. "It's unfair! Death was so close!" C.C sobbed "I turned away from the moment I've waited for all these years because you…"  
"Mistress C.C…" Jeremiah said not knowing what to do

"You promised you jerk! You promised me that you would give…" she couldn't finish her statement as she broke down sobbing. She pulled the body up closer to her and embraced it. Jeremiah looked away, not being able to stand the sight. He always did like Lelouch. The little boy clinging to his mother, asking him for a round of chess every time he saw him.

"Who are you to cry!" an angry voice that echoed all around the church. Nunnally on her wheelchair started to go towards the altar.  
"Mistress Nunnally…"Jeremiah looked at her, shocked at her sudden appearance.

"You witch! You were the one that gave my brother geass weren't you?!" Nunnally demanded an answer, but C.C. didn't stop her sobbing.

"Answer me!"

"Mistress Nunnally…please...don't be so angry, you aren't the only one mourning his majesty's passing" Jeremiah said trying to calm the angry girl down.  
"How can I not be angry at her?!" Nunnally shouted, "Me and my brother had a good life! We were happy together! Then she showed up!! I thought of you as a sister!!But I should have seen you for the witch you truly are! You corrupted my brother!!"

"Mistress Nunnally…"Jeremiah started to speak  
"She is right Jeremiah…" C.C. managed to say meekly  
"You witch!!!" Nunnally was furious

"Please Mistress Nunnally, Master Lelouch wanted to do all of this for you. So that you may live happily in the peaceful world you wanted. He would of tried to do it even without Mistress C.C" Jeremiah was failing badly at trying to calm the young princess down.

Nunnally stared angrily at Jeremiah and pointed at the body C.C has her hands on. "Do you think this is what I…" she stopped as she heard footsteps.

Zero (Suzaku) walked into the church "There you are princess Nunnally, if you would please come with me, the United Federation of Nations would like to speak to you regarding Britannia's position in the organization…"

Nunnally stared at C.C. "Lord Jeremiah, make sure she doesn't go anywhere…" she turned her chair and started to go towards Zero. The two left the church.

C.C. continued crying over Lelouch's death, it was as if the floodgates had broke open and all the emotions and feelings she hid, came rushing out towards the dead emperor. Only now does she realize how special he was to her. She remembered all the time they spent together. The times he would bring her pizza, the times he would get angry when she left his room, that moment in the cave, when he heard her real name. Then there was how he took care of her when she lost her memories. She smiled at that event, how her idiotic self stared at the band-aid on her finger and thought of it as a wedding ring. After a while, she finally calmed down and wiped the tears off her face.

"I was a fool" she finally said "we spent all this time together and not once did I tell you how special you were to me. Maybe things would have been different."  
"I'm sure Master Lelouch knew, Mistress C.C" Jeremiah said, the only other person in the church with her.  
"Are you trying to comfort me? You suck at it…" C.C said, feeling her old self coming back  
"Where will you go mistress C.C?"  
"I don't know…" C.C started walking towards the exit of the church. "Wherever I guess…"

"_Sleep well, my Lelouch"_ she thought as she took one final look at Lelouch. She continued walking out of the church, Jeremiah close behind.

Suddenly the dead body coughed…Lelouch started breathing heavily, shocking both Jeremiah and C.C. They both ran towards him, C.C. reaching him first.

"_No…how could he be…"_ C.C 's mind was trying hard to find an answer. Lelouch finally opened his eyes, seeing the wide eyed C.C.

"C.C…?" Lelouch managed to say "By that look in your face, I guess you also have no idea how I'm alive…"

Lelouch vi Britannia rose up. He put his hand on the blood stained part of his kingly garment, trying to feel for the stab wound, but it wasn't there.

"Lelouch…" C.C was lost

Quickly Lelouch removed his shirt trying to see what happened to the wound. In its place was a mark.

"...how" Lelouch was trying to make sense of it all. There was a red line across his chest, with a curve in the middle. Somehow, he received a code. He looked at C.C who was just as shocked as him. His mind was racing, how did he…then he remembered.

Back at the Sword of Akasha, Before Charles died, he dashed and choked Lelouch with a hand that had the geass crane mark. The code was passed to him…

"Master Lelouch, Mistress Nunnally would be overjoyed to hear that you are well" Jeremiah said with glee

"_Nunnally?...yes, I remember now..wait that means…" _Quickly Lelouch shouted at Jeremiah "Kill me!"

Jeremiah was stunned, what did the emperor just say…kill him? Lelouch wouldn't have any of Jeremiah's hesitation. Lelouch quickly ran to Jeremiah fished for a gun and shot himself in the head. Lelouch fell to the ground dropping the pistol.

Now both Jeremiah and C.C were dumbstruck, trying to make sense of what just happened. Lelouch came back to life, and after a few seconds, killed himself…

The mark on Lelouch's chest glowed and he was conscious again. "Shit!!" Lelouch quickly got up, grabbed the gun from the ground and was about to shoot himself again. Jeremiah was prepared this time and grabbed Lelouch's arm, preventing Lelouch from pointing the gun towards himself.

"Master Lelouch what are you doing!" Jeremiah yelled  
"Don't you get it!! The requiem will fail if people see I'm alive!! Everyone saw a sword stab my heart!! If they find out that I live through that! They will start to suspect something!! Most probable outcome is that the whole world will discover about the power of geass! Setting off a chain of events that would lead to the destruction of the new world!" Lelouch paused, all his hard work was about to be destroyed. He can't just hide, people will demand for a body, probably to display it in some museum.

"Not to mention that some people who have the same twisted view as my father"Lelouch continued "… would try to continue what my father started…" It was a brilliant last move by the emperor. It wasn't just to cause the Requiem to fail, but to also find a successor to the Ragnarok project.

"Damn it!!" Lelouch broke free of the dumbfounded Jeremiah's grip. He started shooting himself multiple times, trying to die, each bullet causing him to scream in pain. Then, he felt someone embrace him from behind.

"Stop…" C.C said, her tone sounding like she was about to cry "Please…stop it…"

Lelouch felt tears on his back _"C.C….cry?"_ he thought to himself. He never saw C.C. cry, not even when she turned into a scared little slave girl, she never showed tears. _"Come to think of it, I never heard her in that tone of voice, it's so…un-C.C. like…"_

"Why don't you hide in the countryside Master Lelouch? I have bought a lot of land there for my retirement…you can hide their" Jeremiah suggested, trying to calm the 99th emperor down.  
"Don't you think I thought of that, people will demand a body. We could say it was purged…but…"  
"but what?" C.C said in a weak and sad tone

"It's kind of unfair isn't it…" Lelouch replied, "So many have died because of me, it is only fair that I suffer the same fate…my death was suppose to be my atonement."

C.C.'s hold got tighter. _"You say that like Immortality is a good thing" _she thought to herself. She had mixed feelings on the situation, on one hand she had him back…and on the other…he is no longer human…he was doomed to wander the earth forever...like her. Then she got an idea

"_Tch, _No use moping around…I'll take you up in your offer Jeremiah, I'll hide in your land, excluded from everyone…that's no different from death…" Lelouch said "I guess it's the only way to atone for my sins now that I can't die…" Lelouch sighed. _"So this must be how Suzaku felt…trying to atone for his own sins with death but being unable too."_

"If you want atonement that bad…" C.C let go of Lelouch as she spoke "then I, your geass contractor, sentence you to spend the eternity with me…"

"That's a little too much, don't you think?" Lelouch chuckled. It was weird, C.C. was never like that, first the embracing, the crying, and now an offer, or maybe it was punishment he couldn't really tell, to spend eternity with her...then again, he couldn't think of a better person to spend eternity with, as much of a witch she had been…it was fun, in its own way…

C.C turned her face away in disgust, she just offered him what was practically marriage and he would joke about it like that. "and to think I actually wept for you"

"you were crying for me?...I'm joking….I'll be happy to forever be an abomination with you" Lelouch said as he walked towards his bloody shirt to put it on.

"Master Lelouch, I would recommend that you get out of town before the UFN rally ends…" Jeremiah said

"Oh right…everyone's celebrating my death" Lelouch said with a hint of sadness, "Wish I could of at least say goodbye to Nunnally…but the less the people the better. After all, I am supposed to be dead…Take care of her Jeremiah."

Jeremiah put his hand on his chest and bowed. "Yes your majesty"

Lelouch grabbed C.C.'s hand and ran out of the church dragging her along. C.C. can't help but smile. Living forever wouldn't be so bad now that Lelouch is with her. Lelouch fulfilled his promise after all.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Ending was a little rushed, but ever had an idea hit you and you couldn't help but feel that you need to write it down? This is one of those. Don't think I will continue this, not much material for it to be more than a oneshot. Unless I write about Nunnally being pisst off since C.C. escaped and orders everyone in Britannia and UFN to participate in the biggest witch hunt the world has ever known…that will make a good crack fic... let me know what you think. Reviews and criticism are welcome.


End file.
